The Gemstone Dragonslayers
by cecebeec
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a mission only to discover two rare dragonslayers who are trying to find their friend. They'll join them on a quest to find the other 5 gemstone dragonslayers before the Imperial Army drains their powers.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Hey everybody!

Welcome to the first part of the Gemstone Dragons series! I'm so excited to be writing this story and my ice bucket series. The main characters will all eventually meet the Fairy Tail crew. In the meantime, enjoy the prologue.

A Dragon's Cry

_A gem sparkles brightly when treated with care. Give it light and it'll shine like the sun. However put it into darkness and taint its beauty. For this is the true power of a gemstone. Give us hope, love and light and we shall protect this world. Give us burdens, hatred, and darkness and we can destroy it. This was the pre-destined fate of a gemstone dragon._

The moonlight shone brightly on the night sky. It provided the light for us that faithful night. It was the year X777. The disappearances of the dragons had started. But for me and my comrades, we used this night to escape. Running from the royal guards, we hid inside the temple of the stones. I sat beside my fellow dragons. A rose colored dragon sat on the left of me; Kunzite. On the left side of me sat a tiny blue green dragon; Opal the youngest. I was a brilliant white dragon with colorless eyes. I drew a quick breath as we heard the guards outside.

"Where are those dragonlings? They couldn't have gotten far. Search the area!" I heard one said. The footsteps seemed to fade away as they left.

Feeling safe, I let out a sigh of relief. "It should be okay now." Kunzite said. He stretched out his wings which I found quite beautiful. Little Opal smiled, feeling relieved. "Are we going to be safe now?" She asked. I could see her eyes twinkle in the dim light. "Yes I believe so. The guards will probably give up their chase on us. We'll be free as soon as we cross the borderline." I replied. "The quicker we get there, the better." Kunzite agreed. I nodded in agreement. "We shouldn't travel by air anymore. We might get caught trying to escape." I said. "Then let's go across the border in our human forms." Opal suggested. Kunzite looked at her, amazement in his eyes. "Great idea, Opal. Sure glad we've got you with us, sis." He said, grinning. This comment made Opal crack the first smile in days. We all could use a little happiness after what we've suffered. I closed my eyes and thought of our lives before the hunting. The people from the crystal village, all the friends we made, and our nice home we inhabited. Its memories like this that kept us alive for all this time. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't surprised to see myself in my human form. Kunzite and Opal were in their human forms too. My white shirt and pants, Opal's cute little green dress, and Kunzite was wearing his favorite armor. Nevertheless, we could pass off as normal humans.

We looked around to see if anyone was outside. When the coast was clear, we made a run for it. I looked back at the Temple of Stones. A sharp pain stung my heart. This was where the gemstone dragons were born. Gemstone dragons are born from their birthstones and raised in their human forms. We have a lot of magical energy and can even turn into our dragon forms. The only weird part is that we can only eat our designated gemstone which crept a lot of people out. But living in a place called Crystal Village for all my life, we never had that problem. The people there were miners and brought back a lot of jewels for us to eat. I was the second dragon to live in that village (Kunzite came before me and Opal came after me). But when the prince of the crystal palace went power hungry, he robbed our village of its gems. Angry that there profits were getting taken; our village decide to fight back. It only ended in disaster and the loss of our home. The prince heard of the gemstone dragons and their powers. He wanted us to join him in his palace. The other dragons thought the prince wanted to protect them and went to his palace. Us, however, opted not to be swayed by his words and opposed his proposal. This is why we're on the run. We are considered rebels among our people.

We finally made it to the Gate to the real world. A large stone cluster at the edge of the Emerald Forest. I felt my hand being squeezed by little Opal. We had made it. Once we crossed this gate, we'd be in Earthland, a place where we could be free. "All we have to do now is go. We can begin our new lives in this world." Kunzite said. We all looked at each other. "Is this it? When we do this, we'll be happy again?" Opal questioned. I ruffled her hair. "Of course sweetie, we will never see this world again." Suddenly, a crash erupted from behind us. Rocks rained down on us causing me to shield Opal from the falling debris. Kunzite took out his sword; a silver sword with a red hilt. "Who goes there?" He shouted. A boy with silver and black hair came out of the shadows. He wore a black overcoat and boots. A sneer was shown on his face.

"Trying to escape now? I really thought you'd know better than to betray your own village, you rebels." He said, grasping the hilt of his sword. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Platinum why do you go against us? You could've come with us to the new world but instead be a slave for this one." I said. Platinum growled and charged at us, his sword raised high. Kunzite shield us and pushed back Platinum. "_Platinum Dragon's Roar!_" A swirl of black and silver bounced Kunzite back and he fell to the ground. "My Kunzite you've gone rusty. Perhaps it's time to end your miserable life for good." Platinum cackled. I looked down at the frighten face of Opal. "I'm scared." She whispered. I hugged her tightly. Opal didn't like to see Kunzite get tossed around. Kunzite picked himself of the ground. "I won't let you harm my family. I will keep protecting them till the bitter end." He raised his sword. "_Kunzite Dragon Sword Slash!" _ His sword lit up a deep red and rose pink. He charged at Platinum who was hit by the force of his attack. "I should've destroyed you when you were weak! I guess you leave me no choice." Platinum started to gather his energy and glowed furiously. I widen my eyes for I knew what was coming next. _No he couldn't be charging that attack! _I thought. Rapidly, I grabbed Opal's hand and gave it to Kunzite. "What are you doing?" He said. I gave no reply as I kissed him and Opal on the cheek. "This won't be the last time I see you. Keep Opal safe and never leave her side. Find the dragons of fire, iron, and sky and ask for their help. I love you both dearly and want you to live a good new life." With this I pushed them towards the portal. "GO! I'LL DELAY HIM JUST FOR A MOMENT! YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. Platinum had just finish charging his attack as I said this. "Be gone you rebels, be buried my attack! _Platinum Dragon's Oblivion Wings!" _A flash of dark wings rolled over the landscape right toward us. "I won't let you touch my comrades. Like Kunzite said, I'll protect them till the bitter end!" I raised my head, eyes glowing. "_Diamond Dragon's Protection Spell!" _

Kunzite and Opal watched as a bright light enveloped the portal gate. Kunzite pulled Opal into the gate. "We have to go now, Opal!" he said. Opal's eyes filled with tears as the light blinded her eyes. Her screams filled the night. "DIAMOND NO!" The two disappeared into the gate to Fiore.

_The end was only the beginning._

How was it? I hoped you like it! Please review if you have the time.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Hello everybody!

Sorry this story took so long to update. I had to study and make a schedule for my stories. This story will be updated every Friday and every other Sunday. Anyway let's read the reviews!

acnologia07: I don't know how this story is going to end, but I'll probably give signs. I'm kinda making it up but I already have the plot for the next chapters.

Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue!

Direwolf Slayer: I dropped by your profile and read the first chapter of your story. It sounds really cool. Thanks for favoriting my story!

So let's start the story!

_1._

A Dragon's Awakening

_A gem sparkles brightly when treated with care. Give it light and it'll shine like the sun. However put it into darkness and taint its beauty. For this is the true power of a gemstone. Give us hope, love and light and we shall protect this world. Give us burdens, hatred, and darkness and we can destroy it. This was the pre-destined fate of a gemstone dragon._

"You let them get away."

Platinum scowled furiously as he stood before the prince and the royal court. He really wanted to crawl under a rock and die rather than stand before him. Taking a deep breath, he approached the throne of the prince.

"If I may say, your highness, I only let two of them get away. I have the more powerful one right here." He gestured to the still body of Diamond. The court gave a loud gasp.

"Zis is the diamond dragon, is it no?" Diaspora the Diaspore Dragon said, her golden hair flowing.

"Indeed the little diamond dragon has caused so much trouble for us these past years." The Jasper dragon said, his brown eyes fixed on Daimond.

"I say we get rid of her. The less trash, the better." Luzilia the Lapis Lazuli Dragon said.

The prince held up his hand. "No harm shall befall the Diamond dragon. Let me handle this case while you figure out a way to catch those runaways." He got up from his seat. "I leave this matter to you." With that, he took the still body of Diamond and walked out.

Luzilia frowned as she watched the prince retire to his room with _her_. How jealous was she that the Diamond dragon got his attention. She gripped her seat, her claws digging into the fabric. She turned back to Platinum. "Platinum I want you to cross over and retrieve those dragonlings. When you find them, bring them to me." Platinum raised an eyebrow. "I didn't take you for the jealous type, Luzilia. Fine I will do what you requested, but it's going to cost you." He grinned, maliciously. Diaspora chuckled. "You always have ze bargaining, Platinum. Zhat of course depends on if you catch the dragonlings will zhat determine your reward." She tossed a golden hair over her shoulder. "Jasper, Luzilia, shall we ze planning and plotting?" Jasper nodded and rose from his chair. "The council meeting is over. Platinum we leave this to you." He and Diaspora left the room, leaving Luzilia and Platinum alone. Luzilia walked past Platinum and whispered. "Fail this job and you won't live to see your reward." Her midnight blue eyes glinted as she said this. Platinum growled "Trust me I won't."

Meanwhile years later in Magnolia…

Natsu Dragneel was on a mission. He and his friends Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla took a job to deliver lost jewels from an old jewelry store. Apparently, some rare gems had been left behind and the owner was anxious to get them back. Natsu was heaving a box of fire rubies to the wagon.

"I don't see why I have to help out! This wagon will cause me to get sick again." He said for the umpteenth time.

"You're the one who picked this mission so grin and bare it!" Lucy yelled, carrying a crate of quartz. Wendy struggled against some beautiful stones and Erza had to pick them up.

"Thanks these gems are very heavy." Wendy gasped. "No need to thank me Wendy. I was just helping you out." Erza said.

"Hey ice princess need me to help you out?" Natsu asked Gray. Gray shot Natsu a look. "Shut up ash face! I can hold my own boxes." He put some moonstones on the wagon.

"Finally we're done!" Lucy said, stretching. Natsu slumped against the wagon while Gray followed suit. Wendy wiped her forehead. "I wonder why the owner left all these gems behind?" "He must have a pretty good reason. These gems are really old." Lucy replied.

Natsu and Happy poked around a couple of boxes. "Hey Natsu look at this, the box says that these jewels are from the year X777!" Happy said. Natsu looked at the box, warily. "Do not open. Well looks promising to me!" He grabbed the lid on the box.

"Natsu don't do something we might all regret again. Remember the Changeling spell?" Lucy said. "Aw come on Lucy. What can go wrong this time?" "That doesn't sound assuring!"

"Open the box already!" Happy shouted. Natsu took the lid off and looked in. They all crowded over the box and peered inside. A lite pink gem resided next to a colorless one. On the bottom it marked:

_Newly Discovered! Two gems fell from the sky at my doorstep and to my surprise was a Kunzite and Opal! Not only that but they gave off a faint glow. Something magical is inside these gems. Must keep them together for the Kunzite glows more brightly when separated from the Opal, like its protecting it, needs further researching._

"Wow a Kunzite and an Opal! These gems are really beautiful." Lucy exclaimed, picking up the Opal. "That Kunzite has the color of Natsu's hair." Happy said. Wendy picked it up and put it against Natsu's hair. "it does have the same color!" "Okay child that's enough. The box said it was dangerous so put it down." Carla pestered. "She's right they could be cursed." Erza said. Natsu grabbed the Kunzite out of Wendy's hands and examined it. "Doesn't look dangerous to me."

No sooner had he said those words did both the gems glow. The glow intensified as they were brought closer. Lucy gasped and let go of the Opal as Natsu put down the Kunzite. When the glowing stopped, the gems were replaced by two people.

The first had long pale pink hair down to his shoulders. He looked about their age but had an older look to him. He wore bronze armor that made his tan skin glow. His green eyes had a faraway look to them as he stared at them.

The second was a small girl younger than Wendy. She had short blue hair and alabaster skin. Her eyes were blue-green and twinkled a bit in the sunlight. She wore a small green dress with tiny shoes.

The twosome looked at each other and then at Team Natsu.

"Where are we? Who are you?" The girl asked, frightfully. Natsu recovered from his shock and smiled. "There's no need to be scared. My name's Natsu and these are my friends Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and our flying cats Happy and Carla." The boy gazed at Natsu and examined him.

"Are you a dragon by any chance? You smell like one." He said.

"Well yeah I'm the fire dragon slayer and Wendy is the sky dragon slayer. Why do you ask?" Natsu said. The girl's eyes widen and she hid behind the boy.

"You slay dragons?!" She exclaimed. The boy face showed anger as he reached for his sword.

"No wait that's not what he meant! Natsu and Wendy were raised by dragons so they inherited their parent's powers." Lucy said, trying to avoid a fight. The girl gave a sigh of relief as the boy withdrew his sword.

"Thank goodness. We thought they actually slayed dragons. My name's Kunzite and this is Opal. We've traveled a long way to get here." Kunzite said.

"We went through a portal from our world to yours to find the dragons of fire, iron, and air." Opal said, happily. She did a cartwheel and landed in front of Wendy. "If you guys were raised by dragons, where are they? I want to meet them."

Natsu's eyes darken and Wendy looked down. "Well you can't actually meet them. They disappeared long ago back in July 7 the year X777." Wendy said. "Isn't that today's date?" asked Opal, confused. Erza now looked at Kunzite and Opal with full interested.

"The year X777 was seven years ago." She replied, calmly. Opal covered her mouth while Kunzite gave a startled yelp. "You mean to tell us we've traveled forward in time?" Opal said. "No Opal we've been in our gem state for seven years. We missed the time Diamond said to travel to." Opal eyes watered at the sudden name. She gazed at Natsu and Wendy. "So if we tell you who we are and why we're here, please don't be afraid." She said, softly.

Everybody turned to Kunzite and Opal now. "What do you mean don't be afraid?" Gray asked.

"Opal and I aren't ordinary humans. We are known as the gemstone dragonslayers. And we can turn into our dragon states. Also we're very magical beings that have rebelled our own country." Kunzite said.

Everybody's mouth dropped.

_The end is only the beginning._

Kunzite and Opal have been awaken! How will Team Natsu deal with them? And what will Platinum do when he finds them?

Please review if you have the time!


	3. Chapter 3 Alliance

Hey everybody!

Welcome to the next chapter of the Gemstone Dragonslayers! I was given some more ideas over the course of the week and hope to incorporate them in today's story. So enjoy!

2.

A Dragon's Alliance

_A gem sparkles brightly when treated with care. Give it light and it'll shine like the sun. However put it into darkness and taint its beauty. For this is the true power of a gemstone. Give us hope, love and light and we shall protect this world. Give us burdens, hatred, and darkness and we can destroy it. This was the pre-destined fate of a gemstone dragon._

**Diamond's P.O.V**

I awakened to find myself in a very comfortable bed. Looking around, I noticed I was in a different room. It was pure white everywhere even the curtains! _Oh no Kunzite and Opal! My friends I hoped they crossed over to the other dimension. And When I figure out how to get out of here, I shall too. _The door gave a sudden jerk as two figures walked in. A tall man in white walked in with a dark blue haired woman at his side. The woman glared at her as they walked to her bed. "Well I've seen you've awoken. Welcome to the Crystal Palace. I am Prince Charloton" The man said. I felt myself glaring at this man. He of course had to be the prince himself. This woman next to him was a gemstone dragon herself. Her blue eyes were filled with hatred. "So this is the most powerful dragon? She doesn't look the powerful." Blue haired said. "Well it looks like someone's been sucking a lemon lately. Are you some witch or hag?" I scoffed. Her hands went to grab me, but were stopped by the prince. "Luzilia enough! I don't want you to destroy the catalyst of the power source." Prince Charlton mused. My eyes widened. _No he couldn't be talking about….the Adamantine Dragon? _ Prince Charlton caught my eyes and smiled. "Oh so you've heard of the legend of the Adamantine Dragon? Well I hope you know what kind of power source we'll need for this." Diamond nodded and tensed up. "Gemstone Dragon magic. The most powerful magical resource in the world." Luzilia said. "How could you betray your own kind? Don't you know what will happen without your powers? You worthless scum!" I charged up some dragon energy. "_Diamond Dragons Blazing Fist!" _White energy enveloped my fist as I punched Luzilia to the ground. She crumpled to the floor as I aimed for her weak spot. All gemstone dragons have a weak spot; their birthstone shaped mark. Luckily for me, I'd observed her as she walked in and found her mark. But before I could hit her, I fell to the floor. Prince Charlton had injected a needle inside my arm and it stunned me. I felt drowsy and began to lose my focus. "What did you do to me?" I said, breathing heavily. He smiled and lifted me to his face. "Don't worry Diamond Dragon; I can assure that you won't die. But I can't say the same for your friends, however. Kunzite and Opal have fled so I sent Platinum to finish the job. Sweet dreams." Then everything went black.

**Back in the present…. **

"Wow I haven't eaten anything this good since I was awake years ago." Opal said. Team Natsu had treated Kunzite and Opal to lunch since they just woke up. Currently Natsu, Kunzite, and Opal were scarfing down everything that was put in front of them. Lucy watched in awe as the littlest gemstone ate an entire plate of spaghetti in one bite. _Wow they must be hungry. Well I would be too if I slept over a hundred years. _Lucy thought. "So what are you guys going to do now?" Wendy asked. Opal looked up from her ramen and stared at Kunzite. Kunzite replied "I guess we have to find our friend first. I wonder if she crossed over as well." Opal whimpered slightly and clutched onto Kunzite's arm. "She protected us in the darkest hour. We both wanted her to come with us that day, but she sent us here instead." Opal said. Natsu stopped eating and glanced at Opal. "Don't cry Opal. We'll help you find your friend!" Natsu grinned at the small dragon. Opal's face brighten up. "Thank you Natsu!" She said. Gray nodded and Wendy smiled. Erza looked at Kunzite. "So I see you use a sword too. I will have to fight you sometime in the near future. I'm a mark swordsman myself." Kunzite stared at Erza, adulation spread across his face. "Sure Erza I accept your proposal." Erza smiled, slightly. Opal watched the two make eye contact. _I wonder if big brother has a crush on Erza. _"Why don't you guys team up with us? We could take you back to our guild." Gray said. "What's a guild? We don't have those back in our world." Opal asked. "A guild is where wizards go to have fun and take job request. We're all one big happy family at Fairy Tail and had some incredible adventures." Lucy explained. "I would like to visit your guild." Kunzite said. "Me too it sounds like fun." Opal said, iridescent eyes twinkling.

Suddenly, the whole building shook. Plaster chips fell from the ceiling. "What's going on outside?" Lucy said. They got up and approached the window. A guy in a black coat stood on top of a pile of rubble. His black hair drifted in the wind and his silver eyes shone in the sunlight. Kunzite and Opal stiffened at the sight of him, their eyes showing anger. "That's Platinum. Another one of the gemstone dragons." Opal cried. Natsu's fist burst into flames. "What's he doing destroying the town?" He growled. "He's the one who tried to destroy our friend." Kunzite said, unsheathing his sword. "That's good enough of a reason to destroy him." Natsu said. "I agree." Erza said, taking out her sword. "Let's freeze him up." Gray said. "We'll blow him away." Wendy gleefully replied. "What's with all the puns?" Lucy yelled. Happy and Opal laughed. "Focus Lucy we've got business to take care of." Opal said. They all busted out the door and into the street.

Platinum grinned. _This was all too easy. Once they come to me, I'll drain their energy and take them to the prince. _He thought. "KUNZITE! OPAL! COME NOW AND FIGHT ME AS THE WEAKLINGS YOU ARE!" Platinum yelled.

_**Elsewhere…**_

A library at the edge of town stood deserted amongst the rubble. Inside the library, two cats conversed over a book they were reading. One of them was a black cat with a silver streak on its eye. The other was a tan cat with caramel stripes. "Would you take a gander at this, Tiger's Eye? This book talks about these rare dragons that use magic stones. Apparently the legend states that if you obtain their stone, you obtain their powers." The black cat said. "Wow Cat's Eye that sounds amazing. I wonder if we'll ever find a dragon like that to partner up with." The tan cat replied. "I don't care about being a partner. I want to put my paws on their gemstones." Cat's Eye snarled. Tiger's Eye groaned and shrugged her shoulders. "When will you learn that stealing isn't the right way to live?" She said. Cat's Eye stuck his tongue out and put the book back. "Well talking about it won't make a difference. Let's go search for em." He sprouted wings and flew for the window. "Hey wait for me!" Tiger's Eye whined. She popped out her wings and flew after him.

_The end is only the beginning._

So Platinum returns and Team Natsu is ready to help our gems! But what is the adamantine dragon? Who are Cat's Eye and Tiger's Eye? Can Team Natsu defeat Platinum?

Stay tuned for the next chapter of the Gemstone Dragonslayers! Don't foget to review!


	4. Chapter 4 Duel

Hey everybody!

Happy October and welcome to the next chapter of the Gemstone Dragonslayers! Thank you for all you're favorites and follows. And Direwolf Slayer for you're comment. Don't forget to review! Now let's get one with the chapter.

_3._

The Dragon Duel

_**Someone's P.O.V**_

"I'm sensing a new power." A red haired girl stood by a fire in a wood. She wore a scarlet red kimono with flaming patterns. Her eyes were orange, reflecting the fire's flames. "This is ancient magic, one I haven't seen in years." She mused. Her orange eyes glowed brightly as she suddenly realized what it was. "Dragonslaying magic. Gemstone dragonslaying magic!" She shot up quickly, knocking over the cat in her lap. "Hey Ruby, please refrain from dropping me when you're meditating." It said. Ruby smiled at the red cat and patted her head. "Sorry Garnet! I just had a premonition. The Gemstone Dragons have been awoken again!"

**Modern Time**

Platinum scowled as Team Natsu and the rebellious dragons walk forward. He glared as two pink haired losers approached his presence. Four girls also came forward, one with red hair, a blond haired girl, and two blue heads.

"This will be a real treat! I get to fight four Dragonslayers at once!" Platinum said, cracking his knuckles. "Don't get cocky Platinum or you just might get beat." Kunzite said, readying his sword. "We'll beat you up really well and still have time for dinner." Natsu grinned. His fist lit up with flames and he lunged forward. Platinum dodged and jumped up high.

"_Platinum Dragon's Roar!" _Platinum shot his roar at him. But Natsu countered with his trademark "_Fire Dragon's Roar!" _The two attacks collided and caused a huge explosion.

"Wow is Natsu really that powerful?" Kunzite asked Erza. She nodded and smiled. "Indeed Natsu has immense power. He was raised by Igneel so he has inherited his fire powers." Erza replied. "Well shall we help him out?" Kunzite said. "I thought you'd never ask _Re-quip Heavens Wheel Armor!" _ Kunzite raised an eyebrow at Erza's sudden change. _Wow this is new. I think I like this side of Erza. _He thought. He got his sword ready and shouted. "_Kunzite Dragon Sword Dance!" _A wave of rose and red colored energy hit Platinum, causing him to fall down.

"You'll pay for that Kunzite!" He roared as he charged up to him. "Not so fast _Ice make: floor!"_ Gray put a thick sheet of ice on the ground, causing Platinum to slip. Natsu intercepted him with another fist to the face. "Good going Natsu!" Happy cheered. Opal and Wendy gave a shout of delight as Natsu and Kunzite continued to beat up Platinum.

"Let me handle this next blow, boys." Erza said. "With pleasure." Natsu said as he and Kunzite got out the way. It took Platinum a second to realize that this woman in an angel-like armor was going to attack him. "_Trinity Sword!" _Erza yelled slicing at Platinum with her sword. His entire shirt was sliced to pieces and a nasty cut had been form on his cheek.

_What is this immense power! It's like something I've never seen before! _He thought. Erza re-quipped back into her original armor. "I suggest you surrender now before we destroy you." She threaten, putting her sword in his face. Platinum growled at her. _She thinks she's all powerful just because she beat me? Well I've got one more trick up my sleeves._ He grabbed something around his neck and tugged.

Kunzite, seeing this action, eyes grew wider. Opal gave a cry when she realized what he was doing. "Erza get out of there!" Kunzite yelled. Erza got out of the way just in time before Platinum was completely absorbed by a black light. "What's he doing?" Lucy asked. "I don't know. But it doesn't seem good." Gray commented. A powerful blast of energy knocked them backward. Opal shrieked as she was thrown against a building. "This is not good! Platinum is planning on using his gem to turn into his dragon mode!" She said. "His Dragon Mode?" Wendy asked. "Gemstone Dragonslayers have three modes: Dragon, Gem and Regular. Kunzite and I were in our gem state for a long time, but when you released us we became our regular mode. But Platinum is going full dragon mode!"

The smoke cleared and before them stood a black dragon with silver streaks. His gray eyes fixated on them with pure hatred. His wings unfurled causing a huge gust of wind to pick up.

"**Fear me in my ultimate form, dragonlings! Now I shall have the upper hand and finish you off!"**

He started to pulse as energy gathered around him. His silver streaks glowed and so did his eyes. Natsu looked up in awe. _So this is the power of a gemstone dragon? It's so cool. _He thought. "We're going to be buried!" Lucy screamed. "What can we do? An attack this powerful could wipe out the whole town!" Erza shouted. "Well we've got to try and stop him." Carla said. "But how?" Happy asked. Kunzite and Opal looked at each other. "Is this the end?" Opal said, sadly. Kunzite shook his head. "It's not over yet." He ran out in front of everyone and held up his arms.

"Kunzite no! Don't do this! We lost Diamond and I can't lose you too!" Opal pleaded. "What does he think he's doing?" Natsu asked. "He is going to take the attack on himself!" Opal wailed. "What don't do it Kunzite?" Erza shouted. "I have too. It's the only way to protect you and Opal." Kunzite said. He faced Platinum and growled. "Do your worst."

"**This will be your final breath. **_**Platinum Oblivion Dragon's Roar!" **_A stream of pure black and silver energy shot out of the dragon's mouth as it grew nearer to Kunzite. He braced himself for the impact while Team Natsu and Opal watched. He closed his eyes and waited.

But the impact never came.

Kunzite opened his eyes to see a blinding red light. It had completely knocked the attack out of the way. Kunzite gaped at what just happened. He felt his knees buckle underneath him and his vision blurred. Before he was out, he heard a voice, a female's voice.

"You're a complete idiot."

Who is this mysterious Ruby? What happened to Kunzite? Why didn't the attack hit him?

Find out next time on Gemstone Dragonslayers!


	5. Chapter 5 Mystery

Hey Everybody!

Welcome to the next chapter of Gemstone Dragonslayers! I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger, but it's for a good reason! Also if you have the time, please read That Vixen of a Dragonslayer by Pie11644. She would really appreciate it!

4_._

The Mysterious Dragon

"You're a complete idiot."

Kunzite blinked his eyes. Who'd called him an idiot? He saw standing before him a girl with long red hair wearing a red kimono. Her eyes were like burning coals and she had a serious expression on her face. Platinum roared loudly as he saw the newcomer.

"**What is this? Who are you?" **He growled, glaring at the girl.

The girl smirked and calmly pushed a strand of hair behind her. "I am the Ruby Dragonslayer! Evil dragon of darkness, be burned by my flames!" She said. She put her pointer fingers together and closed her eyes. "Ta Ba Ra Sho!" As she chanted, her fingers started to form a fireball. "_Ruby Dragon's Fireball Strike!" _She yelled as what seemed like a thousand fireballs erupted from her fingers.

Platinum hissed in pain as the fireballs hit him. He felled to the ground. Lucy watched in awe. _This girl took down a dragon with one strike! _Lucy thought. "Amazing such power!" Erza said, rising up from the rubble. "I never saw a dragonslayer so powerful." Wendy agreed. Opal struggled to help up Gray and Natsu. "WOW DID YOU SEE THAT?! SHE CAN USE FIRE ATTACKS!" Natsu yelled. "Good to see you're okay." Opal breathe in relief. Happy and Carla flew down to them.

"Hey we saw the attack! That was so cool." Happy exclaimed. Carla nodded. "We also found something you need to see." She said. They looked at her in surprise. "What about Kunzite?" Opal worried. Natsu patted her head. "I'll stay back and help him. Besides two pyros are better than one!" Lucy raised an eyebrow at this. Gray shook his head. "Well then let's get going!" Erza said. "Aye sir!" Everybody agreed.

Natsu ran to where Ruby and Kunzite were battling. "Hey you guys need help?" He asked. Ruby turned to face him. Immediately she started to blush. But she shook her head and said "Thanks but I can take it from here. You can go with your friends." Natsu pouted. "Can't he just help? Platinum's not going to stay down that easily." Kunzite said, getting his sword ready. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Fine." She spat. "But stay out of my way!" Kunzite and Natsu shuddered. "She's as scary as Erza." Natsu said. "You're telling me." Kunzite said.

Suddenly, Platinum arose again and raised his big silver wings. "**You were lucky that time. But I will win in the end." **Natsu smiled and pounded his fist together. "Sorry to rain on your parade but the good guy always wins in the end." Kunzite raised his sword and Ruby started to chant. Platinum growled and started to power up. "**Die dragonslayers! **_**Platinum Dragon's Oblivion Roar!"**_

"I'm ready this time! _Fire Dragon's Roar!" _Natsu blew out his signature flame.

"Me too. _Kunzite Dragon's Roar!" _Kunzite blew out a mixture of red and pink energy.

"I will assist as well. _Su Py No Char! Ruby Dragon's Roar!" _Ruby bellowed a red blast of energy mixed with flames.

The three dragon roars collided with each other and made one big roar. It quickly overtook the oblivion roar and went towards Platinum.

"**What? No this can't be happening! I cannot be defeated! Argh!" **Platinum burst into a blinding white light. Natsu, Kunzite, and Ruby covered their eyes. When it faded away, all that was left of Platinum was a piece of rock. A piece of Platinum.

"So we're done? We destroyed him?" Natsu asked, picking up the rock. Kunzite heaved over, sighing in relief. "Yes it's finally over! Opal and I can live in peace." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked up. Natsu grinned as he examined the platinum piece. He looked at Ruby. "Wow you can use fire based attacks like me?" Natsu asked eagerly. Ruby nodded and tossed back her long red hair. "Yep since I was raised in the Castle of Flames, I'm can use fire and I'm immune to fire." Natsu nodded, surprised to hear this. Ruby's face flushed red, but she quickly regained composure. Then it hit her. "I remember why I came here in the first place!" Kunzite and Natsu turned around to face her.

"I came to tell you something about the Gemstone Dragons and the prophecy of the Adamantine Dragon. Apparently the only one that can revive this menace is Diamond."

"Are you sure you saw something Happy?" Lucy asked for the third time. "Positively." Happy repeated. They were all at the far end of town. "So you and Carla saw something move down around here?" Gray said. "Yes oh look there it is!"

A pile of rubble stood in front of them. But they could distinctly make out two figures struggling to break free. "Oh I think they're trying to get out!" Wendy said. "Let's help them!" Opal agreed. The twosome tugged hard on the things. When they finally broke them free, they fell back. It was two cats. "Exceeds!" Carla exclaimed. "Who're you?" Happy asked. The first cat spoke. "I'm Tiger's Eye and this is Cat's Eye. Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile…

"He failed me! That Platinum had awoken another one of those traitorous pests!" Luzilia hissed. She was looking in her crystal ball in her room. "So I guess I'll have to send another hunter after them. Or huntresses" She smiled and snapped her fingers.

" Huntress Four I need your assistance!" She called.

Four girls appeared in front of Luzilia. The bowed in front of her. "Yes your loveliness." They all said.

"Alexandrite, Zoisite, Morganite, and Malachite, wonderful to see you ladies again." Luzilia said.

"Well we wouldn't miss this great opportunity to get some pathetic weaklings." Malachite said, her green eyes glowing.

"I can't wait to have some fun." Zoisite agreed, sharpening her nails.

"I hope they won't mind us turning them back to stone." Morganite giggled, blinking her eyes.

"Let's get going ladies. We've got dragons to hunt." Alexandrite said.

They disappeared, leaving Luzilia pleased with herself.

"Let's see how you handle the Huntress Four Dragonslayers." She sneered.

Oh no! The Huntress Four is after our heroes. What information does Ruby need to tell them? Secrets will be revealed next time on Gemstone Dragonslayers!

Please review if you have the time!


	6. Chapter 6 New Enemy

**Hey Everybody!**

**Here's the new chapter of Gemstone Dragonslayers! Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!**

**6.**

**A Dragon's New Enemy**

* * *

_Previously on Gemstones…_

_With the help of the Ruby Dragonslayer, Kunzite and Natsu were able to defeat Platinum with flying colors. After the battle, they found two Exceeds amongst the rubble, Cat's Eye and Tiger's Eye. Meanwhile, Luzilia has hired the team of four dragons who call themselves the Huntres Four to track down the dragons to power up the Adamantine Dragon. How will this new enemy affect Fiore?_

* * *

Somewhere in Fiore…

Four beams of light intercepted the night sky. They touched down onto the ground and revealed four bodies.

The first had white hair down her back. She wore a white skirt and a silver top. Her high heel boots were stylish and fashionable. On her face was a mysterious look. This was Alexandrite.

The second had pink hair pigtails with roses on them. She wore black leggings and a pink shirt. She wore a long white jacket and magenta flats. On her face was a bright smile. This was Morganite.

The third had deep green hair in a tight bun. She wore ripped jeans and a green hoodie. Her spiked boots were fierce and intimidating. On her face was a scowl. This was Malachite

The fourth had blue hair, her bangs covering her face. She wore a similar outfit to Morganite, but her shirt was blue and she wore sneakers. Her face had a sorrowful expression on it. This was Zoisite.

"This magic…I can feel it everywhere." Zoisite said, looking around.

"This is Earthland….this place seems too nice for my taste." Malachite growled.

"But can't you feel all the positive energy? It's oh so beautiful!" Morganite faked swooned.

"Girl's pay attention to the mission. We must find a way to keep a cover while we're here in Earthland." Alexandrite reminded them.

"Right, so what's the plan oh mighty leader?" Malachite said, sarcastically.

Alexandrite gazed at the stone around her neck. "Have you considered a career in the talent industry?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile….**_

It had been weeks since Kunzite and Opal had entered Fiore. Team Natsu was being so supportive of them, not to mention Ruby and her Exceed partner Garnett. Kunzite sighed as he saw a sleeping Opal's face and smiled. Everyone was fast asleep, but Kunzite had something on his mind. He couldn't believe what had happened after all these weeks. He glanced over at the Exceeds sleeping together. Happy was snoozing next to Carla. Garnett snuggled against Tiger's Eye who was cuddling Cat's Eye. Kunzite chuckled when he remembered when they found those two.

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Exceeds!" Carla exclaimed._

_"Who're you?" Happy asked._

_The first cat spoke. "I'm Tiger's Eye and this is Cat's Eye. Nice to meet you."_

_Cat's Eye growled. "Shut up Tiger's Eye!"_

_Tiger's Eye whimpered and clutched her ears. Opal scooped her up in her arms and smushed her face on hers._

"_Kitty don't cry. I will take care of you!" Opal cooed._

_Cat's Eye couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tiger's Eye was cuddling up on a human! She usually stayed away from those creatures but seeing her get close to one just made him sick. Before he could say anything, however, a hand touched his shoulder._

"_You can be like that you know?"_

_He turned to see the long pink haired man smile at him. In all his life, Cat's Eye wanted to feel love like this. He and Tiger's Eye had been alone for the longest of time. He flew up to the man's level and cried in his arms._

"_I wanna be loved too!" He cried._

"_Hey cat don't cry. Those tears don't suit a guy like you." Natsu said._

_Cat's Eye cried even more. Wendy helped heal his and Tiger's Eye's wounds. _

_Ruby smiled as she knelt down to grab Garnett. "This is really a great moment."_

_Garnett smiled. "When are you going to tell them about the prophecy?" _

_Ruby gave her a forlorn look. "I have no idea."_

_End of Flashback…._

* * *

That morning Team Natsu and the gems woke up and started to pack up camp (Until Natsu and Gray broke out into another fight and Erza and Kunzite had to break them up). Lucy read the new issue of Sorcerer's Weekly while Ruby did her meditation. Garnett was helping Opal and Wendy get dressed while Tiger's Eye and Carla did their hair. Cat's Eye slumped against a tree with Happy. It was then Lucy exclaimed something that everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Hey did you guys read this article?" Lucy shouted. Everyone crowded over where she was and peered over her shoulders.

"New model strikes hearts of boys everywhere?" Kunzite read.

"New gym successful for tough woman power?" Opal said.

"Book writer captures emotions of all people?" Ruby asked.

"I don't understand why we're reading this." Erza wondered aloud.

Lucy sweatdropped and pointed to the biggest picture of a beautiful white haired girl. "That's the big newest popstar, Alexandrine! Her new song, Shine Bright, has sold over a thousand copies already!"

"Woah!" Gray gasped.

"That's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed.

Wendy read ahead. "It says that she comes from Mirage Industries. In fact all of the girls from this page are from the same company!"

The others read more of the article. It read;

_Mirage Industries, a talent agency, has produced new people for the face of industry. What was once a small town business blossomed overnight sensation, Alexandrine, in the blink of an eye. After her success, model Morganine flooded the pages of Sorcerer's Weekly faster than Mirajane or Jenny. The powerhouse of a woman Malacine went to gyms everywhere to inspire girls to get fit. Their latest pupil is Zois, a popular writer who wrote the passionate book, Sun Rises at Midnight. "It has been a great week for Mirage Industries and those girls will be seeing better things for the future." says owner Tanzanar. We can expect more upcoming stars from Mirage Industries._

"Is this the enemy at work again?" Opal asked.

"I don't sense anything wrong. Maybe it's just another hunch." Ruby whispered.

Natsu shrugged. "You guys need to stop being so tense! We're going to Magnolia today and you guys get to meet our guildmates."

The gemstone dragons smiled. They knew they were in good hands when they're with Team Natsu.

"Okay then, we might as well get on the road. Come on Cat's Eye." Kunzite plucked the male cat from his spot, who growled in return.

"And I was having such a good dream about stealing jewels." He mumbled.

"There will be no stealing when you travel with us. If you do, I'll slice you to pieces." Erza threaten.

"Geez red, you're scary." He grumbled.

Garnett giggled and landed on Ruby's head. "I guess we'll go with them huh Ruby?"

Ruby took one look at Natsu and blushed slightly. "I guess we have no choice."

Opal smiled and took Tiger's Eye's paw. "Let's go then! I wanna see everything!"

"You guys are going to love Fairy Tail! Just you wait." Lucy assured them.

With that the group set off towards the horizon. A shiny future ahead of them and a dark past behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The Huntress Four walked into the dimly lit conference room inside the Mirage Industries bases. At the head of the table, a person sat behind a big chair. The four of them nodded and bowed their heads.

"Mistress Tourmaline-sama, we've returned from our workplaces." Alexandrite reported.

The chiar swiveled around to reveal a busty looking woman with long blue hair. She wore a white pantsuit and black high heels. Her sea-green eyes flickered dangerously and she tapped her long nails against the table.

"Ah the Huntress Four has returned from a long day's work. Tell me girls how much magical energy did you obtain today?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"I collected tons from today's concert at the park." Alexandrite said.

"With all my pictures on the face of every magazine, I collected tons from various perverts!" Morganite squealed.

"I worked everyone's butt off today at my gym! Their energy just gets wasted away from overexerting themselves." Malachite grinned.

"My book sold over 3 million copies, giving me a better supply than last weeks." Zoisite sighed.

Tourmaline raised an eyebrow. Luzilia had said these girls were good, but she didn't think they were that good.

"Now tell me this girls, if you collected all this potent energy from the wizards and mortals here, HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T FOUND THOSE STUPID DRAGONLINGS YET!" She yelled, slamming her fists on the table.

The foursome winced at her reprimanding words and said nothing.

"Ugh…just give me the energy for today and leave my office. But if you dare to come back with no results…."

Zoisite raised a hand to silence her. "Relax Tourmaline-sama. Let me, the youngest of the Huntress Four, find these dragonlings first. With my clairvoyant powers, I can pinpoint their exact location and crush them there."

Tourmaline smiled. "You've got the job. Now go and capture those dragonlings!"

Zoisite gave her a monotonous look. "As you wish."

* * *

**What will Zoisite do to our heroes? How will the dragons react to a guild? Find out next time on Gemstone Dragonslayers!**

**Please review!**


End file.
